Typically, a computing device broadcasts a static media access control (MAC) address that allows other devices to discover and connect to the device via the broadcasted static MAC address. A MAC address comprises a unique identifier assigned to a network interface for communications on a physical network segment. For instance, a MAC address is used as a network address for Ethernet and Wi-Fi.
However, by broadcasting its static MAC address, a computing device becomes vulnerable to attacking or malicious entities (e.g., devices) to which the computing device does not want to connect. The attacking or malicious entities may exploit the static MAC address to forge connections, consume data from the device and, in various instances, even take control of the device. In an effort to combat these attacking or malicious entities, the computing device may be associated with a random MAC address and/or a static Universal MAC address. For instance, the pairing and discovery of devices may be initially implemented using the random MAC address, and after a connection is established, data communication may be implemented over the static Universal MAC address. While use of the random MAC address helps solve the problem of an attacking or malicious entity forging a connection with the computing device, the use of the random MAC address also prevents efficient (e.g., automatic) discovery between two computing devices. Furthermore, after a connection is established between two devices, attacking or malicious entities may expose a static Universal MAC address being used to communicate.